


be mine

by cakecream



Category: dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Anyways, Cute, DNF, Dream Smp, M/M, Maniac, Quackity - Freeform, Sweater weather, Wilbur Soot - Freeform, dream is in a band, dream team, dreamnotfound, i guess, its not that crazy, lol, tall alex on soundcloud, young dream and clay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakecream/pseuds/cakecream
Summary: George didn't really do relationships. It was just another excuse to break his heart. That was, until a very special someone made himself familiar in George’s head.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	1. pineapple pizza

**Author's Note:**

> dear you,  
> if you would of told 10 year old me that later in life, i would be writing and reading fanfiction about youtubers that play minecraft, i would of transformed into a kettle.
> 
> but then id also be a bit impressed bc im obsessed with minecraft :/
> 
> but anyways, here it is--the finished story of 'be mine'. its so short that im laughing. 
> 
> ill write a part 2 then cringe over it then debate on whehter i should post it or not then get distracted and watch the dream smp then debate some more.  
> but ok
> 
> id recommend being at least 13 before reading this, but its not that extreme, so just be mature if you happen to be younger
> 
> there is no smut, just fluff, swearing, fighting, angst, and sexual refrences
> 
> be warned ig  
> disclaimer: this is abt dream and george (their online personalities) and NOT clay and george. yes, their names are in here, but its because in this, dream and georgenotfoundnotfound did not start their channels yet. i do not ship clay and george, i ship dream and georgenotfound.
> 
> this story is not poggers in my opinion bc i wrote it  
> but tysm for clicking if ur still here after that super long messgage  
> i take requests now bc im bored--and feel free to leave opinions in comments! ly!
> 
> plzzzzz send feedback if u can

\--George's POV--

It was a sunny day.  _ Great,  _ George thought as he peeked out the window. He hated the sun. It made him uncomfortable. George groaned and flopped back onto the bed.

“Hey, George, do you wanna go with us?” Angel, George’s sister asks as she walks over to George’s bedroom door. George looked over at her.

“Where to?”

“Uh, a Mexican restaurant, I think.” Angel said.

“No, I think I’ll stay.” George smiled weakly then looked back at the ceiling.

“Ok then.” George heard Angel bounce back downstairs. Angel was 15 years old, and in George’s opinion, was a great person. She never tried to upset George, or take his stuff, or get in his business. George liked that about her. She knew how to keep her distance. 

George jumped slightly when he heard his phone ring. He looked over at it. It was his friend Nick. They had been friends since they were seven. Nick was a very silly person. He hardly ever took things seriously.

“Heyyyy!” Nick yelled into his phone. George winced at his high volume and turned it down. 

“Hey, Nick. What’s up?” He asks as he settles back down.

“Guess what!” Nick laughed.

“Uh, what?”

“I got a new game--can I come over so we can play it?” 

“Depends.” George jeered. He sat back up and kicked at his shoes. “What is it?”

“Well,” Nick started, “it’s this game called ‘Minecraft’ and it’s a survival game and it seems pretty cool.”

“Uh, then sure. Can you come over in 30? I’ll order pizza--or do you want something else?”

“Pizza sounds really good right now. Get me a pepperoni with pineapples.” Nick ordered. George recoiled at Nick’s taste in pizza.

“Ew, no.”

“Do you have a problem with pineapples on pizza, George?” Nick asked sarcastically. George scoffed.

“A  _ big _ one. So choose something else, because I’m not spending money on a pineapple pizza.” George slipped on his shoes and slugged downstairs.

“ _ Jesus _ .” Nick grumbled. “Can we just go to the pizza place then?” He requested. 

“I guess. What time are you gonna pick me up?” George looked around the kitchen. His family had left already. 

“Well it’s 7:23 right now, so I’ll probably be there at 7:45. See you then?”

“Yeah, see you.” George hung up and slumped down into a chair by the table. He threw his table on the table and rested his head in his palm.

“GEORGE!”

George jumped up to see Nick standing in front of, looking at him. 

“What are you doing  _ in  _ my house?” George asked, sounding grumpy.  _ Had he really fallen asleep so quickly? _

“I wouldn’t of had too if you hadn’t fallen asleep, you stupid idiot.” Nick growled. “I called you like 10,000 times from outside! Obviously, I’m gonna break in if you don’t hear me yelling as loud as I can.” He picked up George’s phone off the table and showed George the time.

_ 8:02 _

George stood up and pushed Nick away. He stumbled to the coat rack by the door and slid on his coat, then snatched his phone from Nick. He grumbled and mumbled as they walked out the door and to Nick’s car.

“Where do you wanna go?” George asked as he crawled into the passenger seat.

“I dunno. I was thinking Domino’s?”

“No.” George disagreed flatly.

“Pizza Town?”

“Hell no.”

“Pizza Hut?”

“I don’t like their crust.” George complained. Nick rolled his eyes.

“Jeez, George. You don’t like my pizza choices, so I’m not allowed to get the pizza I like, and now you don’t even want to go to any of the good pizza places? Let’s just go get burges then!” Nick boomed. George sat there, staring at the road awkwardly.

“Can we go to Fat Burger?” George suggested.

“Ok. We can go there.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. retro glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dream is already in love :/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again! another short chapter :(  
> ive finished chapter 3 already which is also pretty short, but i promise that chapter 4 will be longer--maybe like 7 or 8 pages? idk yet
> 
> also! small disclaimer: this takes place before their yt channels, so i do use their real names, but this is still about dream and george, and their online personalities, and NOT their real life personality. 
> 
> CONTENT WARNING: there's a few swear words in this, so yeah
> 
> happy reading!

\--Dream’s POV--

Alex noticed how Clay eyed the boy that had just walked into the restaurant. He smirked devilishly.

“Oh, Clay, like what you see?” Alex mocked. Clay shoved him away with his elbow.

“Shut up, Alex--” Dream said quickly. Alex frowned and walked back into the kitchen.

Clay gazed at the boy dreamily. He had perfect brown eyes, and this short brown hair that he wanted to touch. His smile was  _ beautiful _ , and Clay already loved the cute little retro oval glasses that sat perched on his head. And gosh, was he short.

_ Oh my God _ Clay thought as the two boys walked over to the counter.

“Um, hi.” The other boy said as he eyed the menu. Clay stiffened as the shorter boy looked into his eyes.

“Hey, welcome to FatBurger, uh--I’ll be with you in a second.” Clay rushed into the kitchen and to Alex. “Alex! Can you take this order? I won’t be able to talk to him if I’m making his food!”

“God, Clay, making a move already?”

“Alex!” Clay said angrily. Alex sighed.

“Only if I get your pay for today and tomorrow…?” Alex smirked.

“Ale--Fine.” Clay rolled his eyes as he watched Alex walk out.

“Hello,” Alex said to the boys, “what can we get for you guys?” He asks, getting the order pad ready. 

“Oh, hey Alex.” The taller boy greeted. Clay sighed and slouched against the refrigerator. 

A few minutes later Alex had walked back into the kitchen and grinned.    
“You’re such a scaredy-cat, Clay.” He chuckled, pulling out a patty and throwing it onto the grill. Clay peeked out to see the two boys.

“I have to go to the car really quick.” One of them said. Clay smiled as he left.

_ Alone time. _ Clay walked out to their booth and sat down across from the boy.

“Hey!” He said. The boy raised his eyebrows.

“Uh, hi?”

“I’m Clay.” He said suddenly. The boy frowned.

“George.” He looked Clay up and down.

“I’m sorry about earlier--Alex wanted to take an order.” Clay explained.

“It’s fine…uh, do you  _ need _ something?” George asked politely. Clay raised his eyebrows and laughed.

“It’s just uh,” Clay looked at George’s lips then back to his eyes, leaning forward, “you’re kinda cute.” He whispered. He watched George’s cheeks turn red and his eyes widen.

“Uh-I-um-you-we-uh-I-”

“You don’t have to say anything back,  _ George _ . Just wanted to get that out.” Clay stated. George mouthed an ‘Oh’ then started playing with his sleeves. Clay smiled, studying George in silence. 

“You are too.” He muttered under his breath, trying his best to keep Clay from hearing it. 

“Huh?” Clay asked.

“Nothing…” George mumbled.

“Wait, what’d you say?”

“Nothing!” George repeated, blushing hard. Clay bit his lip and gaped into George’s soft eyes.

“Did you call me cute?” He questioned, waiting for George to look up.

“I-uh-um-y-you weren’t supposed to hear that.” He chuckled quietly. Clay eyed the other boy who was walking back into the restaurant. 

“Hey,” The other boy said.

“Oh, hello.” Clay smiled. George turned and looked at the boy.

_ Shit, they aren’t dating, are they? Shit. _

“Uh, this is Nick.” George nodded, pointing to the boy. “Nick, this is Clay.” George then pointed to Clay. Nick switched his wallet into his right hand and then reached out his left to shake Clay’s. Clay jumped out of the seat, grabbed Nick’s and shook it slightly. 

“I’ll go now. See you later, George.” Clay winked at George as he walked back into the kitchen with Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slkslkslk seriously how long was that? 2 pages? idk  
> ill probably post the 3rd chapter tmrw since its already done, but ch4 will take a bit ;)  
> also, if you'd like me type curse words with a * instead of the whole word, lmk  
> ty!
> 
> edit: DID U GUYS SEE THAT TIKTOK WHERE GEORGE ASKS IF UR SPONSORED BY SALAD BC YOU DONT WANT TO EAT MCD's?! I CANT STOP WATCHING WTH  
> heres a link to it on yt if you cant see it on tt: https://youtu.be/lQdOKxSwYTg


	3. green eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wOw dream is in a band

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hihihihihi i literrally posted chapter two like 8 hours ago but who asked  
> anywayssssss  
> content warning: there isn't anything too sexual really, just questions about sexuality
> 
> happy reading! ly!
> 
> (also name change *insert eyeroll*)

\--George’s POV--

“Oh my  _ God _ , who was that George?” Nick asked, interested. 

“No one.” George muttered.

“He’s hot.” Nick chuckled.

“Shut up, Nick.”

“I mean, for you.” Nick cleared up. “Oh, and did you see those green eyes? Damn, George.” George looked up at Nick, slightly offended by what he had said.

“Nick…”

“Oh, my God, George, I’m so sorry, I completely forgot, I’m  _ so, so  _ sorry.” Nick pleaded. George shook his head.

“It’s fine.” He looked down at his hands then up at Clay who was gawking at him from the kitchen doorway. Clay bit his lip and looked downwards toward George. George looked away quickly. 

“So, what did you guys talk about?” Nick asked. George looked at him.

“Uh-I-he-I-um-he called me…cute.”

“Oh, did he now?” Nick laughed. “I mean, he’s not wrong.” George turned a bright pink.

“NICK!” George glanced at Clay through the corner of his eye while Nick was laughing like crazy. Clayy was walking out of the kitchen with a tray of food. Clay walked back over to the booth and set their food on the table.   
“Here you go…” He said. Nick’s energy died down and he cleared his throat

“Hey, do you wanna sit with us?” Nick asked, picking up his burger. George frowned at Nick while Clay jerked his head towards Nick.

“Are you sure?” Clay questioned, raising his eyebrows. 

“Yeah!” Nick laughed. He gestured for Clay to sit by George. Clay sat down slowly. George scooted as close to the window as he could.

“So, Clay, what do you do?” Nick tilted his head.

“You mean for fun, or…?”

“Yeah, for fun.” 

“Oh, uh, besides my lame job, I’m in a band with a few of my friends.”

Nick opened his mouth in shock, and George gazed at Clay.

“With who?” George asked. Clay looked at him.

“Uh, my friends Wilbur, Karl, and Alex.” Clay replied. George nodded. 

“Cool. Do you have concerts?” He started playing with ketchup packets.

“Why? Thinking of going to one?” Clay smirked. There was an awkward silence.

“Well…” Nick started, “what’s it called? The band?”

“Dreamers.” Clay stood up and pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. He handed it to George. George looked down and unfolded the paper 

_ DREAMERS _ _  
_ _ Concert on September 22nd, 6pm _

Then scribbled at the bottom of the paper, was Clay’s number next to a  _ call me! _

George chuckled and looked back up.

“Okay.” A big smile formed on George’s face.

“Okay  _ what?! _ ” Nick says, snatching the paper from George.

“Goodbye, Georgie.” Clay grinned and walked away.

“Mhmmm…” Nick moaned jokingly, reading the paper 

“Oh, my freaking God, Nick, just shut up.”

-

George dialed in the numbers into his phone. He took a deep breath, then clicked the green button at the bottom of the number pad.

“Hello?” The voice that answered was calm, and soft.

“Uh, hey!” George stuttered. 

“George.” Clay said slowly. He sounded relieved, and  _ satisfied. _

“How’d you know it was me?” George asked playfully.

“Your voice.” Clay answered. “No one could forget a voice like that.” 

“Ha, are you saying my voice sounds  _ good? _ ” George giggled. There was a sigh from the other line.

“Very good.” 

“Why, thank you, Clay.” George smiled

“You seem different. Less shy.” Clay pointed out. “Why is that?”

“Oh, uh-I-Nick was nearby, so it was kind of awkward.” George scratched his head.

“Oh.  _ Oh.  _ Are you two-you guys aren’t…?” The amount and worry in Clay’s voice was loud.

“Aren’t what?” George asked, clueless. 

“Dating?” 

The call fell silent. George could almost hear Clay’s heart beating. 

“No.” George finally said. “We’re not dating. He’s-he’s not-he’s not--”

“Gay?”

“No, he isn’t.” George looked down at his feet.

“Are  _ you? _ ” Clay asked. 

“I’m not sure.” George sighed. “I haven’t really thought about it.”

“Oh.” Clay said flatly. George chuckled nervously.

“You sound disappointed.” George gulped. “A-are you?” 

Clay sucked in air through his teeth.

“I would be if it meant I could be with you.” He cooed. George laughed.

“Ooh,” he started, “the player type?” Clay laughed along. 

The laughing died down after about 10 seconds, then the call was silent again.

“Hey, George?”

“Yeah?”

“Would you maybe…wanna…go out? With me?” Clay asked calmly. George's breath became shaky. His head racing with  _ yes _ and  _ no _ .

“I would.” He breathed.

“That’s great.”

More silence.

“Did you mean what you said? When you called me  _ cute? _ ” George asked. Clay inhaled then exhaled.

“I did.” George could hear Clay flop down onto his bed. “But now that I think about it, you’re a lot more than just cute.” Clay teased. George groaned.

“So when’s this date?” George twirled his hair as he spoke.

“What about tomorrow around…5pm? We could go to the fair?” Clay suggested. 

“Yeah, that sounds good.” George giggled.

“Alright then. Text me your address and I’ll pick you up tomorrow.” 

“Okay. Bye, Clay.”

“Bye, Georgie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, a bit of this was inspired by me questioning tf out of my own sexuality so yep  
> anyways another short af chapter-chapter 4 is a lot longer lololololol
> 
> ALSOOOOO have you guys read 'roses' by EARTHT0M4Rs? its literally so good an so adorable and i cried so much while reading it because im so damn emotional--also yall should read heat waves if you havent
> 
> anyways they're both poggers so yup  
> thanks for reading!


	4. he knows what i think about

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> weird stuff i guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ PLS SKSKKDKS:  
> yo yo yo  
> wtf im back  
> anyways  
> guess what the title of this chapter is from :D (the she is replaced w/ he)  
> so...ive been reading a lot of fanfics which gave me boosts, so i finished this book, and i'll be writing a lot!
> 
> ive also decided to make this book part of series. if you guys are interested.
> 
> so...  
> CONTENT WARNING: so i added hot sauce to this chapter so now its kinda spicy :/  
> im so cheesy i know but heres the warnings:  
> swearing and cursing  
> some sexual themes  
> slight (not really) homophobic parts
> 
> ALSO! in this chapter, a character from dream's actual life was mentioned: sam  
> shes not the amazing person IN THE BOOK, but i have no clue what she is like irl, so i cant say and have no say in whether shes amazing or not. dream has said shes a good person deep down so ill take his word for it
> 
> i wanted the book to have actual characters and not people i made up, and sam is dream's ex irl so it just made sense ig  
> i am NOT showing hate towards her so please dont be offended.
> 
> if you feel something is wrong with the book im writing, lmk. please. if you dont like it, dont read it and get off. please.
> 
> after that long ass message,  
> happy reading  
> (excuse my mood im rlly damn tired)

\--Dream’s POV--

Clay stood in front of the door, flowers in his hands, as it opened. A girl, maybe 15 or 16 had opened it.

“Uh, hi.” She said. She looked down at the flowers. “I think you might have the wrong house.”

“Oh, no, I’m here for George. Is he here?” Clay asked.

“G-George? Oh, George doesn’t d--”

“Clay!” A voice called. Clay looked past the girl to see George walking over to him.

“Hi, George!” Clay looked at his outfit. George was wearing a light blue hoodie with a Supreme like logo, and jeans.

“Oh, sorry.” The girl said. She reached her hand out to Clay. “I’m Angel.”

“Clay.” Clay smiled, shaking her hand. 

“So, we going?” George asked.

“Yeah,” Clay handed him the flowers.

“Thank you.” He chuckled. “Bye, Angel!”

“Bye, George.”

Clay and George walked over to the car. 

“Does your family know?” Clay asked as he started the car.

“About what?”

“About you going on a date with me? A _boy_?”

“No…I don’t really want them involved in my love life.” George muttered. Clay chuckled.

“Love life? Jeez, Georgie, it’s only our first date.” He jeered.

“Hopefully not our last.”

“Ha! And you called me a player.”

-

They arrived at the fair about an hour later.

“Wow, I hope this place is worth the hour drive.” George said.

“It is, trust me.” Clay smiled as they walked through the entrance. “So, what’s first?”

“A roller coaster. Please.” George answered quickly.

“Oh okay, what about…” Clay scanned for roller coasters, “that one?” He pointed to a roller coaster that had loops and swirls and sharp turns.

“Alright, but if I get scared, you get to be my support pillow.” George laughed.

“Does that mean I get to hug you?” Clay asked.

“It does.” George said, starting to walk to the roller coaster. They stopped when they reached the line. Clay turned to George and smiled.

“Maybe we should practice hugging.” He suggested. 

“Nope.” George giggled.

“Okay, what if we practiced for the end of the night?”

“What’s at the end of the night?” George asked. Clay tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. He leaned closer to George and gripped his waist. He pulled his face to George’s, without them actually touching, and stayed like that for a few moments.

“Save it for the end of the night, then.” George whispered, backing away. Clay smirked and nodded. 

The line moved, and finally, they reached the beginning of the line.

“I really hope you’re strong, or else my hugs are gonna hurt.” George pointed out.

“I think I could take it.” Clay said. He gestured for George to step into the cart first, then he stepped in. “Buckle up.” He said, pulling the seat belt over the two, then pulling the bar down. George took a deep breath and took Clay’s hand in his. Clay looked down at George’s hand and smiled. 

“Maybe we should cuddle. Might make you feel safer.” Clay sighed. George chuckled and tucked his head onto Clay’s shoulder. He wrapped his other arm around him, and watched as Clay’s hand slid onto his thigh.

“Wow.” George breathed.

“What?” Clay asked.

“This feels really good.” George let out a puff of air as the creaking of the roller coaster started.

“Yeah?” Clay stiffened. George nodded. The cart started moving slowly up the steep arch. He squeezed George a bit to make him feel safer. The cart stopped at the end of the arch, then sped down. George screamed as loud as he could and tightened his grip around Clay’s waist. Clay inhaled slowly as the cart twisted and turned, and raced around the loop, throwing the two boys upside down. It went up and down another steep arch. George adjusted his leg, which moved Clay’s hand in between George’s legs. Clay moved his hand after a few seconds, then looked down at himself.

“Oh, fuck.” He said quietly. George was too busy screaming to hear. “George,” Clay said loudly, “George, please get off of me.” George turned to him.

“Why? What’s wrong?” He asked. Clay glanced down, and George did too. 

“Oh, my God.” He slid off of Clay and scooted to the end of the cart. He looked off into the distance as the ride slowed down and pulled to a stop. Clay slid his sweater farther down, in hopes of covering it. The two stepped off the ride and walked over to a giant tree with benches surrounding it.

“Clay, I’m sorry.” 

“I-it’s not even your fault, George. I shouldn’t have been…”

“Shouldn’t have been what?”

“I shouldn’t have been thinking about _it_.” Clay whispered. George raised his eyebrows. 

“L-let’s just move on. Forget about it.” George forced a smile. “I’m hungry, can we eat somewhere?”

“Uh, yeah. Where?” The two looked around. “Panda Express?”

“Yeah, that sounds good.” George said. They walked to Panda Express and ordered their food, then sat down outside.

“Clay?” George sighed slowly.

“Hm?”

“What…what were you thinking about?” George queried suddenly, dropping the fact that he just told Clay to forget about it. Clay’s eyes widened.

“I thought you wanted to move on from it.”

“Not anymore. I want to know.” George looked up.

“No, no you don’t.” Clay declared.

“I do, though.”

“George. If you knew what I thought about, _we_ would be impossible. We just met, and it was wrong, and I don’t want to share it until--”

“Until _it_ happens?” George interrupted. Clay cleared his throat.

“Yeah.” He mumbled. 

They ate the rest of their food then moved on. They stopped talking about what happened, and focused on the fair. They visited a jumpy house, where they jumped and played around for a while.

“How high can you go, Clay?” George asked, jumping around the entire area.

“It’s gonna look a lot higher to _you!_ ” Clay laughed. George jumped over to him and pushed him over, causing them both to fall over as well, and Clay landing on top of George. Clay pushed himself up a bit so his face wasn’t as close to George’s. He moved a bit, causing George to let out a slight moan. Clay just sat there, staring at George, taking in the sound he just made.

“Hey! You two!” A worker yelled. Clay jumped off of George in panic, and they both looked over to the worker. “None of that! Get a hotel room!” The worker proceeded to yell. Clay laughed a bit.

“Oh, my God, did she think we were--”

“--In a bouncy house filled with two year olds?” 

The two burst into a loud, annoying laughter. They saw the clerk roll her eyes and walk away. They sat up, and quieted down. Though they didn’t say anything, they both knew that they were thinking about each other. They exited the jumpy house and walked around the fair, looking for things to do. 

“Can I try winning a stuffy for you?” Clay asked George, pointing at a water gun contest.

“Yes, you can.” George smiled. Clay paid the woman at the stand and started the contest. He kept the water aiming at the target, and the bar went up the fastest.

“And the winner is the man in the green hoodie!” The woman said. 

“I won!” Clay laughed. “So, George, what stuffy do you want?”

“I want the panda, please.” George giggled.

“Pink or blue?” The woman asked. George gulped.

“I-it doesn’t matter.” He sighed.

“Oh, c’mon, Georgie. Just pick one.” Clay said.

“It doesn’t matter, Clay, I’ll take any color. I won’t be able to tell anyways.” George spat. Clay frowned.

“What does that mean?”

“Clay…I’m colorblind.” George sighed. The woman handed George the blue panda and walked off. The look on Clay’s face was heartbreaking

“Shoot, George. I’m so sorry. I just keep messing up, I’m so, so sorry, George.” Clay pleaded. 

“I should have told you, it’s fine.” George squeezed the panda. Clay sighed and ran his fingers through George’s hair. George let out a shaky breath.

“Clay?” A voice said. Clay jerked his head around.

“Sam?” Clay frowned. Standing by the stand was a girl. She was pretty, with strawberry blonde hair, and lovely blue eyes. She was also Clay's ex.

“What are you doing here?” Sam asked. Clay raised his eyebrows.

“I’m on a date.” Clay said. Sam looked around. 

“I don’t see you with anyone…” She said, moving closer.

“I’m not on a date with _a girl_ , Sam.”

“You said you’d _only ever_ date girls, Clay.” Sam tilted her head.

“Well, maybe I changed my mind.” 

“Yeah, ok.” Sam said sarcastically. Clay backed up and stood by George. He grabbed George’s jaw and moved his head towards his.

“Play along, Georgie.” Clay whispered, eyeing Sam to make sure she was watching. Clay gazed into George’s eyes, then pressed his lips against George’s. Clay placed his other hand on George’s back and pulled him closer. He glanced over to where Sam was, to see her walking away. George looked over to see Sam too, however they didn’t move. Clay could hear George’s heart, and feel the warmth reflecting off him and onto Clay. Suddenly, George pulled away.

“Fuck.” He whispered, out of breath. “Clay, why did you do that?” George frowned.

“I wanted to kiss you.” Clay responded, out of breath as well. “Really bad.”

“But you did it to prove to some girl that you didn’t only date girls?” 

“I did it because I wanted to. If I didn’t want to kiss you, I wouldn’t have.” Clay sighed.

“Why at that time? Why did our first kiss have to be then?”

“Well, when else?”

“I don’t know Clay, maybe not at a freaking water contest booth in front of some person!” George growled. “This is exactly why I don’t _do_ relationships, Clay! Something ALWAYS gets ruined!”

“I’m sorry, George.” Clay said, staring at George’s lips. 

“Well,” George pulled out his phone from his sweater pockets, “at least it was at the end of the night.”

“What?” Clay asked. George shook his head in disbelief. He walked away as Clay watched. 

-

Clay had texted and called George plenty of times, but there was never a response. Most nights, Clay would have these dreams where he was at the fair again, with George, kissing him, but then it would change…suddenly George was gone. And he was alone. Then the dream would end.

The two weeks without George were just pure torture. He missed George’s touch, and his warmth when they hugged, and he especially missed the kiss they had. 

It was a cold day in early September, when Clay got a few texts.

**_Samantha:_ **

_Hi clay_

_Can we talk_

_About the fair_

Clay stared at the texts in amusement.

**_Clay:_ **

_It was two weeks ago, sam_

_There's nothing to talk about_

_Don't text me anymore_

Another week passed, and Clay was still without George.

\--George’s POV--

“George…” Angel started, “you need to talk about it to _someone_.” She sighed.

“Yeah, what happened?” Nick asked. George felt as if the two were teaming up against him. 

“A lot.” George muttered. Nick scoffed.

“We know that, idiot.” He growled. Angel hit Nick’s arm. 

“Georgie--”

“Don’t call me that.” George interrupted. 

_God, that stupid little name_. It only reminded him about Clay.

“Uh, that’s what I call you, George.” Angel raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, well it’s what Clay called me too. So I don’t want to hear that stupid nickname.” George complained. Angel sighed.

“ _George_ , please tell us what happened at the fair. It’s been almost three weeks and you haven’t said a single thing about it. We’re worried.” Angel said sympathetically. Nick nodded.

“You wanna know what happened? _Fine_ . He took me there, we went on a ride, I hugged him because I was scared, it turned him on, then he said he was thinking about _it,_ then we went to a bouncy house, then he fell on top of me, then it turned _me_ on, then he won me a panda bear, then he kissed me to prove to some girl he knew that he wasn’t straight.” George spat out quickly.

“He _kissed_ you?” Angel asked. George nodded.

“To prove he wasn’t straight?” Nick frowned. George nodded again.

“Well, why the fuck didn’t you refuse?” Angel threw her hands up.

“That’s the thing…I didn’t want him to kiss me _there_ , but I let him, and it was _really, really_ good, and I wanted more, but it wasn’t right. I just met him.” George admitted.

“So, you wanted him to _keep kissing you_ , but then you _didn’t_.” Nick asked, to clear things up.

“I wanted him to do more than kiss me, Nick.”

“George!” Angel squawked. “Keep that part private. I don’t need to know about how you want to f--”

“Okay, I won’t say that anymore.” George interrupted. Angel sighed. _What happened to staying out of my business, Angel?_

“If you like him that much, George,” Nick started, “don’t you think you should be with him?” George hesitated at the question.

“I want to be with him, but I want to hate him. I want to hate that we turned each other on. I want to hate how sweet he was to me. And I really want to _hate_ that our first kiss was just to show off.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have nothing so say about this chapter except wtf  
> oh wait i have more to say oml
> 
> i have no fricking idea wtf happened to me while writing this chapter  
> my writing skills went DOWN and i mean it wtf  
> why tf cant i stop saying wtf
> 
> um chile anyways so  
> this chapter is so fudging confusing and im so sorry--comment if u are confused lolololol
> 
> see yall tmrw for chapter 5 ig since its done


	5. text back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> clay w/ anger issues and george obsessing over someone he met a fatburger :/ :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i-no words....  
> just a content warning
> 
> warning: swearing, anger issues  
> no im kidding dont take this book seriously im working on a new one :/

\--Dream’s POV--

**_Clay:_ **

_ George please talk to me _

_ I'm sorry george _

_ I miss you _

**_George:_ **

_ Oh you miss me? _

**_Clay:_ **

_ George _

_ I miss you so much _

**_George:_ **

_ What exactly do you miss, clay? _

_ Kissing me? _

_ Hugging me? _

_ Touching me? _

**_Clay:_ **

_ I miss YOU, george _

_ I miss being next to you _

**_George:_ **

_ Well that sucks for you then clay _

_ Because i don't miss you a tiny fucking bit _

_ I don't miss how hot that kiss was _

_ And i don't miss how warm that hug was _

_ And i certainly don't miss you _

  
  


Something in Clay’s chest shattered. Something cracked. His heart, maybe? He was unsure, but it hurt. George’s words hurt. George hurt  _ him _ . A lot. Clay felt his eyes sting as they teared up, and he felt his breath turn cold.

“Oh, my God.” He said painfully. Clay typed in some more scrambled words and hit send. He threw his phone at his wall, and ignored the sound of glass shattering. “FUCK!” He screamed. He threw himself onto his bed. His sobs were loud, and hurtful. Why was he so upset about some boy that he’d only just met? Maybe it was his eyes? Or his soft hair? Or maybe it was how good he was? Maybe it was anything about George, but whatever it was, it hit Clay. Hard. Painfully. And Clay hated it.

\--George’s POV--

George sighed at the texts he had sent, then set his phone down, He laid on his side, hoping all these dumb feelings would go away.  _ Not that he felt anything for Clay _ .  _ Because he definitely didn’t. He did not. At all. _

“Shit.” George muttered. He lied. He did miss how hot that kiss was, and how warm the hugs were, and he missed Clay. So bad. He didn’t want to believe it, because at the same time, he wanted Clay to just  _ vanish _ from earth. He wanted nothing to do with that tall, blonde boy with the perfect smile and perfect lips.  _ But he did. _ He wanted everything to do with Clay. George’s thought confused himself so much he couldn’t handle it. 

But what George wanted the most was to be with Clay. He wanted to go to his concert, and he wanted the song to be about him, and he wanted Clay to walk off stage and kiss him. He wanted to forget about the kiss at the fair and start over. He wanted this so much. But how? He couldn’t tell Clay that after what he just said. 

“Clay will probably just forget about me and go date other people that look just like me.” George’s mind froze.  _ What if I’m not the first person he felt that way about? What if he’s felt that about everyone he's kissed? What if Clay has kissed everyone else like that?  _

George groaned loudly and shoved his pillow over his head. He wanted to scream. But it was three in the morning. 

-

“Sh*t, George.” Nick said, reading the texts. “You said the kiss was hot” George scoffed quietly and rolled his eyes. 

“Be serious, Nicholas.” George growled.

“I think you should apologize.” Nick admitted,

“What? I can’t fucking apologize!” George boomed. 

“It’s the only way to be with him, George.”

“I CAN’T GODDAMN BE WITH HIM!” George screamed. 

“GEORGE!” Nick screamed back. “What the fuck do you want from him then? The pleasure of knowing he’s upset? The pleasure of knowing he misses you?”

“No, I-”

“Then what do you want from him? I mean, George, come on. He’s tall, he’s blonde, and he’s  _ hot _ .” Nick sighed. “His concert is tomorrow, George. Go to it.  _ Or _ spend the rest of your life wishing you had made the choice.” 

Nick stood up and handed George the phone he waved slightly then walked out of the bedroom.

George sat on the bed, quietly, thinking deeply.

_ F*ck. _ He thought. He flopped back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling.

He picked up his phone and held it above his face, looking at the texts.

**_Dream:_ **

_ Im in love with u _

George rolled his eyes. He threw the phone onto his pillow then slowly closed his eyelids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> k bye cant wait to post the last chapter so i cant start new books alrdy


	6. sweater weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its dreamers time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! so omg ive been thinking about this chapter since i started this book, so i really hope you guys enjoy it! this is the last chapter as well, but new stories will be out soon!
> 
> swearing warning!  
> also, when you get to the part "the bouncer gave george a key card..." id recommend putting on the song sweater weather, and try reading a long with it!

\--Dream’s POV--

It was the day. The concert was today. Dreamers was a known band around England, and it’s music got lots of attention. Clay had heard his music on the radio, and Wilbur had pointed out that they had gotten two million monthly listeners. This made the band happy.

But today, Clay was not happy. He was far from happy. He sat slouched in the booth of the pizzeria, staring at the clock while his friends tried to get his attention.

“Clay!” Karl yelled. Clay snapped his head to Karl.

“What the fuck was that?” Wilbur asked. Clay shrugged.

“Sorry, drifted off.”

“You’re fucking weird, man.” Alex growled. He picked up a slice of pizza and loudly munched on it.

“What were you guys talking about?” Clay asked, taking a sip of his Coke.

“What songs should we sing? It should be some ones we already know by heart.” Wilbur explained

“I was thinking Sweater Weather.” Clay blurted out. The three boys looked at him.

“Oh.” Karl said. “Okay, but what else?”

“I dunno, but promise me we can do Sweater Weather.” Clay sighed.

“Sure, Clay.” Wilbur said awkwardly.

“What the fuck is wrong with you right now?”Alex asked. Clay shrugged again.

“Heartbreak.” He said flatly.

“Is this about that George dude again? Bro, get the fuck over it.” Alex groaned. Clay shook his head and chuckled.

“You guys don’t get it. I can’t get over it.” Clay admitted. “He has these perfect brown eyes and chocolate hair, and his smile is so flattering, and the way he--”

“I like his accent.” Wilbur interrupted. Karl, Alex, and Clay turned to him.

“What the fuck?” 

“It’s because you have the same one, doofus.”

“Shut the hell up.” 

They all bickered.

Wilbur recoiled at the hateful comments he was receiving. He sighed and started stress eating his pizza. 

“I think we should do Sweater Weather, then.” Karl finally said. Alex sighed. 

“Fine.” He muttered. Clay smiled.

\--George’s POV--

_ What the fuck am I gonna wear? _ George panicked around his room, which had now had clothes tossed along every inch of the space. He pulled out a dark blue sweater with no hoodie and tossed it onto his bed.

“Wait,” He said, thinking, “what if I wore that, with this…” George pulled out a white collared shirt and a high waisted white skirt with ruffles. “And…” George looked around before picking up a chain necklace off of his dresser. 

He slipped all of his clothes on, and God, he looked very fashionable. He then perched his retro oval glasses on his head and smiled weakly. 

“What am I missing?” He asked himself. His eyes then lit up. He rushed out of his room and into Angel’s.

“George?” Angel asked as he walked in. She looked at his clothes, “You look good.” She laughed.

“Eyeliner.” George sputtered. Angel raised her eyebrows,

“Uh, what?” She asked,

“I need eyeliner, Angel. Do you have any?”

“It’s in my makeup bag on the dresser.” She instructed. George ran over to the bag and dug through it. Angel watched.

“So, George? W-what are you doing?”

“Clay’s concert is tonight. I’m going.” George mumbled, pulling out the liner. He sat by Angel and handed her the eyeliner marker, He closed his eyes and crossed his legs.

“Oh, uh, ok.” Angel pulled off the cap and started drawing perfect wings onto George’s eyelids. When she was finished, she let out a small chuckle. George giggled and ran to the mirror. He admired himself, smiling.

  
“Thank you.” George said, walking to the door.

“--George.” Angel suddenly said. George turned to her. “Good luck. I love you.” She sighed softly. George smiled

“I love you too.” He left the room.

-

George sped through the streets in his car.

_ I’m gonna get a goddamn ticket for this.  _ He groaned. But he didn’t care. If he met he could see his perfect Clay again, he’d pay millions of dollars. It was already six p.m, and George worried he might miss the concert. However, he didn’t.

George parked his car and rushed out and over to the line for the concert.

“George?” A voice caught his attention. George turned around. It was Nick. He was standing behind him, his mouth open.

“Nick.” George sighed.

“What’s all this?” Nick asked, circling his hand, pointing to George’s outfit.

“Me.” George said confidently. He turned back around, meeting the bouncer.

“Hi.” He said.

“Name please.” The bouncer said. Nick walked over, next to George.

“It’s a fucking concert, not an invite only party.” Nick growled. The bouncer ignored him.

“Language!” The bouncer squawked. “The band requested we give special access to a special someone. Now, name please.” 

“Uh, George Davidson.” George said. The bouncer smiled.

“Oh, it's you. I’m Darryl.” The bouncer gave George a key card with ‘VIP’ on it.

As George stuffed the card into his skirt pocket, a familiar song started playing.

_ All I am, _

_ Is a man. _

_ I want the world _

_ In my hands _

George recognized the voices singing right away.

“Clay.” He whispered, walking towards the stage. He recognized the other voice as well. The boy looked like the boy that took his and Nick’s order at FatBurger.

_ That’s Alex, right? _

The music continued to play as he walked closer and closer, and into the crowd.

_ Use the sleeves of my sweater, _

_ Let's have an adventure _

_ Head in the clouds, _

_ But my gravity’s centered _

George loved this song. It was one of his favorites, but he never really told anyone about it. He stood in the middle of the crowd, still, and just gazing at Clay, who sang with three others.

_ He knows what I think about, _

_ What I think about _

George froze.  _ He? _ He thought.  _ The lyrics are ‘she knows what I think about’. _

_ One love, two mouths. _

_ One love, one house, _

_ No shirt, no blouse _

_ Just us, you’ll find out. _

_ Nothing that I wouldn’t wanna tell you about, _

_ No _

George smiled.

_ Cause it’s to co-o-ld for you here _

_ And now, let me ho-o-ld _

_ Both your hands in, _

_ The holes of my sweater. _

_ And if I may just take your breath away _

_ I don't mind if there's not much to say _

_ Sometimes the silence guides your mind _

_ So move to a place so far away _

_ The goosebumps start to race _

George swayed slightly, unable to keep his eyes off of Clay.

_ These hearts adore, everyone the other beat heart is for _

_ Inside this place is warm _

_ Outside it starts to pour _

_ Coming down, _

_ One loves, two mouths _

_ One love, one house _

_ No shirt, no blouse _

_ Just us, you’ll find out _

_ Nothing that I wouldn’t wanna tell you about, no _

_ No, no, no-o-o _

George’s heart was warm. His smile was more visible than anyone else’s.

_ Cause it’s to co-o-ld for you here _

_ And now, let me ho-o-ld _

_ Both your hands in, _

_ The holes of my sweater. _

The verse repeated.

Clay’s eyes locked with George’s suddenly, and the world moved. He whispered something to his friends and put his microphone into the stand. He slowly walked to the end of the stage. George noticed another friend take the lead of singing.

Acoustic music started playing, and George noticed the tall man with messy brown hair tucked into a beanie start playing the guitar. Then he noticed Alex start playing the drums after about 15 seconds. The song was calming.

Clay walked down the stairs and strut over to George. He stopped about three inches away.

_ Woah-oh-woah _

“George.” He said calmly. George had hardly noticed that the crowd stopped cheering, and all of their attention formed around George and Clay.

_ Woah-oh-woah _

“Clay.” George responded. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean what I said, I miss you so, so much and I want to be with you, and I want to forget about the fair and I want to start over and I-”

_ Woah-oh-woah _

“George.” Clay interrupted. “Just shut up and kiss me, George.” 

_ Cause it’s too- _

George leaned forward, his lips colliding with Clay’s. The crowd erupted with screams and cheers as they watched.

The kiss was warm, and fuzzy. 

_ Co-o-old, for you here _

_ And now, so let me h-o-old _

_ Both your hands in _

_ The holes of my sweater. _

The music continued to play, and the kiss continued to go on.

Clay let go of George and smiled.

“Let’s go to my place.” He said gently.

“Okay.” George agreed, smiling hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fin
> 
> we stan george in a a skirt and bad as a bouncer ;D
> 
> guyysss, if you like this could you maybe check out my other worrks? ;p  
> 'tomber amoureux' ch1 is out now!
> 
> plz leave feedback ily!


End file.
